Arasoi (Puppet)
Arasoi (争い, Strife) is the name of Zen's defensive puppet. In life he was a shinigami of the 12th division, who was skilled in the art of hypnosis. Highly recognized by those around him, he was killed on the field of battle by an allied shinigami who grew jealous of his popularity. Appearance Arasoi appearance is that of a teenage boy with snow-white colored skin. He has light-red pupiless eyes along with white hair that reahes down to the mid-section of his back. He is wears an over-sized, high-collared white coat, that covers most of his heavily bandaged body due to extensive body modifications. Equipment Reiatsu Repellant Shield: A mechanism inside of Arasoi opens from both his sleeves, that Arasoi focuses spiritual energy through. The energy spreads out like a thin circular membrane and turns into a protective sheet, blocking most reiatsu-based attacks. Razor Banadages: The bandages around Arasoi's body are as sharp as any zanapakuto. Arasoi can remove them from around his arms to attack an opponent or by interlocking the bandages in the form of large hexogonal shield can protect Atsuya from phyical attacks. Razor Teeth: Once the bandages are removed, Arasoi's mouth is revealed to have several buzzsaw like teeth that are used to shred into an opponent. Hidden Blades: In his large sleeves, Arasoi has two large blades that he can use cleave an opponent in two. Spiritual Energy Drain And Expulsion:This works by absorbing the opponent's spiritual energy as well as expelling it back out. For this, ability to work, Arasoi's bandages must be unraveled. In order to do this, Arasoi has a distinct two overlapping square pattern on both of its palms. The top portion of the pattern is used to make contact with and enemy or with an opponent's technique and drain out the reishi particles, while the bottom is used for converting the reishi into a large spherical blast that increases in power in conjuction to the amount of energy that is absorbed. Abilities Arasoi uses a great arsenal of light-based attacks and defenses, it is also able to manipulate the light in its surrounding environment to the wielder’s advantage. Further adding to this arsenal, the light produced by Arasoi is able to sear right through flesh, bone, spiritual barriers with ease. –Essentially the ability to move at the speed of light, it imbibes the Arasoi and Kujina with an automatic increase in movement and reflex speed. –This ability can cause temporary illusions utilizing the reiatsu released from spiritual based attacks and within the area it is released. –Arasoi is able to cover its bandages in light and shoot them like beams in any given direction with variable sizes and numbers or maneuver them in any direction Kujina wishes it to travel. Combining this with knowledge on projectile weaponry, Kujina is able to accomplish attacks possible with weapons like guns, arrows or spears. –Aasoi can wrap himself in light and become invisible to the naked eye through the illusion of light refraction. When combined with his other techniques, he becomes a formidable weapon for stealth attacks and reconnaissance both in light and dark environments. –When initiated, the Arasoi draws to itself light and spirit particles from its surroundings and transfers it to its body which could be used either to replenish the Kujina's spiritual energy or as a healing device that revives and revitalizes from ailments and allows people to heal from injuries at an unusually rapid rate. –Arasoi's ultimate attack, when this technique is initiated, he begins to create a vacuum of light and spirit particles that starts to collect and assemble itself with Kujina at the center. The orb of blinding light keeps expanding till it captures its target in its hot, blinding prison of light. Once caught within the orb the target has no way of getting out unless he is able to break any one of its seven sides using superior physical strength alone as it is able to draw light and energy particles from its targets attacks and reiatsu to further strengthen its walls. Furthermore, this attack is only possible if the victim is able to withstand the oppressive heat and blinding light within it. Category:Tools Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Characters Category:Former Shinigami Category:Puppet Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters